Exam
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Ujian Fisika berlatar taruhan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Apakah Hinata bisa menyelamatkan nasibnya? Sequel 'Are You'. Mind to RnR? #SasuHinaBimonthly #Exam


"Hei, Hinata, kau mau bertaruh?"

"B-bertaruh apa Sasuke-san?"

"Kalau kau remedial di ujian Fisika, kau harus—menerima jadi tunanganku."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku yakin kau sudah dengar, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?"

"Oh, artinya kau mulai menyukaiku? Kalau begitu juga tidak apa-apa sih."

_Blushh_

"H-hei, jangan memutuskan seenaknya! A-awas saja, aku pasti akan lulus ujian Fisika ini!"

"Hoo, aku tunggu."

.

.

**Examination © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: OOC, AU!School, Typo(s), Tidak ada banyak interaksi pair di sini**

**.**

**.**

**#SasuHinaBimonthly #3**

**Prompt: Exam**

**Sequel 'Are You?'**

**.**

**.**

"U-uh, aku tidak mengerti lagi."

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dengan kalut, kalau didengar baik-baik, Hinata sudah ingin menangis. Matanya melirik ke sana-sini. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin membasahi kulit porselennya. Hinata bersumpah, lain kali dirinya akan berusaha untuk bangun apabila alarm berbunyi pagi-pagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Hinata baru merasakan dampaknya gegara masalah kesiangan.

Oke, begini masalahnya. Hari ini, kelasnya akan melakukan ujian Fisika. Hinata bukannya tidak belajar semalam. Masalahnya, Hinata ketiduran! Salahkan saja kebiasaannya mendengarkan musik klasik saat belajar. Sudah sedang suntuk memecahkan persoalan persamaan kuadrat, musik klasik malah membuatnya terlena untuk memejamkan mata, mulanya hanya satu menit, lima menit lalu berkembang sampai pukul tujuh pagi esok harinya.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat dibangunkan Neji. Natanya membola, mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat arah lengan jam. Rumah seakan dibombardir habis-habisan. Mandi dengan suara air menggebuk lantai kamar mandi dilengkapi Hinata yang menabrak apa saja yang ada di depannya demi mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam. Jeritan kalap tentang barang-barang berserak yang dicari sang empu ikut menyemarakkan seluruh anggota keluarga untuk bersibuk ria membantu mencarikan kaus kaki, tas maupun jam tangan sang gadis berambut indigo.

Terlambat sepuluh menit saat ujian Fisika setelah dimarahi di kantor BP dan untungnya diizinkan masuk oleh _sensei _berhati emas nan mesum, Jiraiya, Hinata segera duduk di bangkunya sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan perkakas siap berperang.

Sial itu datang bertubi-tubi, tidak salah, karena Hinata baru sadar kalau kotak pensilnya masih terbaring cantik di atas meja belajarnya.

Hinata hampir menangis haru ala drama saat Shino dan Kiba dengan perhatiannya melemparkan pensil dan penghapus kepada sang sahabat kikuk. Hinata dengan mata basah segera membuka lembar demi lembar kertas ujiannya namun tak lama ia kembali cengo.

"S-soal ini … aku lupa cara mengerjakannya!" Hinata berbisik kalap nyaris menjerit. Hinata ingat persis letak soal itu di dalam buku soalnya, halaman empat puluh enam nomor lima belas. Namun otaknya serasa tak mampu mengeluarkan apapun yang bisa menyukseskannya di ujian.

Entah kenapa, terror wajah Sasuke membuatnya ketakutan.

Pensilnya bergerak-gerak liar mengerjakan soal mudah terlebih dahulu. Waktu ujian berlalu selama lima belas menit ditambah sepuluh menit keterlambatannya, Hinata sudah berhenti karena soal menengah sulit.

Ingin bertanya namun hati polos nan inosennya berbicara. Melarang sang gadis angelic untuk menyontekj, lagipula Hinata tak seberani itu. Oh, _damn_! Tahu begini Hinata ingin membuat alasan sakit dan membuat surat sakit saja agar bisa mengikuti ujian susulan.

Oh, jangan lupakan taruhanmu dengan sang calon tunangan tercinta, Hinata.

Yah, pasti kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ini bisa terjadi bukan?

Singkatnya begini saja, Hinata yang beberapa bulan lalu belum menerima pertunangan, akhirnya dibantu Sasuke dengan dalih mereka akan saling mengenal terlebih dahulu dan pertunangan akan ditunda satu tahun. Namun tiga hari sebelum ujian Fisika, Sasuke malah mengajukan tantangan yang malah diterima Hinata dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Sial!

"E-eh, Ino-san, kenapa kau mengambil kertasku?"

"Bel sudah berbunyi, nona pemikir. Aku sudah memanggilmu lima kali dan kau tak menggubrisku, Hinata."

"A-apa?"

Waktu terasa cepat saat kau sedang buntu dan kalut, nak. Hinata tak lagi sadar saat kertas tesnya diambil oleh Ino yang duduk di depannya sambil sedikit mengomel karena Hinata tak menyahut panggilan gadis pirang itu.

Hinata terdiam dramatis. Dari tiga puluh soal, Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan sepuluh soal pilihan berganda dan dua soal esai.

_**TIDAKK!**_

.

.

.

Hinata tahu bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Menempelkan deretan gigi putih mungil yang berbaris rapi. Ya, Hinata galau berat menemukan hasil tesnya dengan nilai cantik terukir dengan tinta meras semerah darah. Hinata juga tadi hampir menangis setelah diceramahi Anko-s_ensei_ perihal nilainya yang terbilang tak biasa untuk murid unggulan.

**Hyuuga Hinata, Tes Fisika.**

**Nilai: 46**

Tamat sudah!

Hinata masih terlalu takut untuk menemui Sasuke.

Namun seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, Hinata, kesialan itu datanganya bertubi-tubi.

**Greb!**

"K-kya!"

Hinata bergidik merasakan sepasang tangan dingin yang pucat memeluknya dari belakang. Suara maskulin dibisikkan penuh nada menggoda, Hinata tahu bahwa lehernya meremang seketika. Wajah tampan dengan seringai lebar bertopang di bahu mungilnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa wajah Hinata pucat setelah ia mendengar suara ini,

"Aku menang, Hi-na-ta."

"KYAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**OWARI/THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo, minna-san. Ini aneh enggak? Atau terlalu singkat? Mohon maaf, Ether sedang kena WB, ini pun dibuat dengan kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Paling tidak saya ada partisipasi dalam event ini. Oh ya, bagi yang kemarin baca fanfic 'Are You?' saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya tidak sangka responsnya begitu ramai dan ternyata banyak pecinta tema perjodohan ya? ^^v Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fanfiksi MC saya nantinya.**

**Thanks to:**

**Moku-Chan **(Ini sekuelnya, terima kasih sudah membaca kak Moku :) ),** Kafuu-Chino **(Maaf gantung, ini sekuelnya gantung juga kali ya?),** munticloudself1 **(Fanfic tsb hanya oneshot),** apikachuudoodoll **(Ini sekuelnya, terima kasih sudah membaca), **Name NM** (Makasih Nurul, ini sekuelnya), **Katsumi**(Terima kasih sudah membaca),**Alice**(Ini sekuelnya semoga cukup manis juga),** bebek kuning **(Terima kasih, ini sekuelnya), **Dark Side** (Haha, Sasuke itu emang tukang gombal),** aalmira **(Ini sekuelnya, terima kasih sudah membaca),** oormiwa **(Hanya oneshot lho itu, ini ada sekuelnya),** AngelzVr **(Hohoho, saya suka Sasuke OOC),** RenCaggie **(Saya suka dia yang OOC), **seman99i **(Terima kasih sudah membaca),** lenacchi **(Haha, agak rancu ya, itu maksudnya saking takutnya Hinata akhirnya waktu terasa cepat berlalu, kalau aneh maaf ya. Ini sekuelnya btw),**Rin** (Arigatou gozaimasu), **little lily** (Terima kasih sudah membaca),** Hime Hoshina **(Makasih reviewnya kak Gee. Maaf karena mainstream kak yang nulis aja mainstream juga XD)** wiendzbica732 **(Terima kasih sudah membaca)

**Btw, yang tertarik dengan event ini bisa mengunjungi grup FB, Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina. Akan ada grandprize berupa fanart SasuHina dari Ether sendiri bertema 'Orihime/Hikoboshi' dan 'Prom Night'. **

**Link: hatetepe titik dua slash slash m dot facebook dot com slash notes slash lovely-fanfics-of-sasuhina slash event-sasuhina-bimonthly-ficlet-3-22-maret-a-april-2015 slash 167866091440570 slash ? refid = 18**

**(Harap diterjemahkan dengan baik dan benar)**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi.**

**Salam,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
